Pokemon Generations
by Trainer From Johto
Summary: All the Dex Holders Band together to fight evil (details coming soon). But of course, It can't be that easy. What would be the fun in that? Rated K for language and Gold. Grow Up, Gold!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

_Arceus looked down on the Earth from the Hall of Origin, replaying the events of the past millennium._

_"__The humans have been busy in my absence," he murmured. "And it seems that the legendary pokemon have sensed my return. Very well then. It's time to call them back home."_

_Arceus let out a tremendous roar, and a resounding boom echoed through the Great Hall. Moments later, the legends of Earth appeared around him starting with the Celestial Dragons._

_As always, Dialga was the first to respond, "WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME!?"_

_Arceus smiled in amusement, "It is I, your creator!"_

_Dialga appeared astounded. Palkia cleared her throat and apologized, "I'm sorry for his insolence, Lord Arceus."_

_"__Do not worry, I'm well aware of his terrible manners," Arceus responded, grinning drily. Then he turned around to face the third dragon. "Why do you hide in the shadows, Giratina? Your exile was lifted from the moment I returned to Earth."_

_Giratina looked briefly surprised, then rose to his full height, "Thank you for your kindness, my lord."_

_Arceus dipped his head, then turned around once more as the other legendaries arrived. One by one he greeted them, and among them he found some he did not recognize._

_Finally, when everyone had arrived, finding their old places in the Great Hall, Dialga shifted uncomfortably in his diamond throne. "Why have you brought us here, my lord?"_

_Arceus let out a great sigh. "Because today, the legends of Earth go to war!" He proclaimed._

_Surprise and unrest spread through the crowd. Lugia and Ho-Oh were the only ones that didn't seem surprised. Arceus nodded to himself_. 'Those two have already sensed the disturbance. They know what is about to happen.'

_"__War against what," hissed Zygarde._

_"__Against the evil that is about to rise," Arceus responded. "The dark lord rises again, and we must be ready to fight him."_

_The effect was immediate. Several legendaries scowled and quite a few shivered in fear. Mewtwo, Deoxys, and the legendary beasts were confused, as they hadn't been present when the last war was waged._

_"__The dark lord?" exclaimed Mewtwo._

_Arceus nodded. "My brother, who is the exact opposite of me. He will soon descend upon the humans."_

_Then he paused and thought for a moment. "Before we discuss more about him, I would like to know about the five of you. If you are to be legendary pokemon, I must grant you the same special powers as the rest of us."_

_Mew giggled and bounced to the middle of the hall. "I can vouch for Mewtwo. He is grumpy and way too serious, but he is one of us."_

_Darkrai floated beside her. "I vouch for Deoxys. He saved my life when I was captured."_

_Ho-Oh spread his beautiful wings and flew behind the legendary beasts. "I vouch for these three. They are my foster children."_

_Arceus nodded. "Very well then. As of this day, you are one of us and just as powerful as any of us." _

_He let out another roar and the five new legendaries started to glow and received their new strength. _

_He then addressed the crowd once more. "As of this day, they war is official. Some of us are already in battle! Zekrom, Reshiram and many others are fighting for their homelands, and now, we join them."_

_In another dimension a great black pokemon let out a terrible, evil sound. Arceus wasn't going to win that easily._


	2. Chapter 2: Train Wreck?

**Edit: The original Chapter 2 was terrible, we will not speak of it. And ignore the review I accidentally posted on this story (I can't get rid of it!).**

**Trainer from Johto: Still no reviews... it's all your fault Gold!**

**Gold: How is it my fault!**

**Green: It just is Gold. So, shall we tell them ****about this chapter?**

**Trainer from Johto: Oh yeah! In this Chapter, it's Blue's Birthday, and it's fallen to Green to organize something.**

**Gold: It better be better then the one he threw her last year.**

**Green (glares at Gold): That's the intro. R+R everyone!**

**Trainer from Johto: Wait hang on, *skims script* Green is... cheerful in this chapter?**

**Gold: Sort of.**

**Green: Well, are we done yet?**

**Trainer from Johto: Oh hey, in case you're wondering, this chapter is in June (Blue's ****birth month) and is a year after HGSS. Prologue was in last spring (I forgot to tell you guys that). It would have been nice if I could upload it on Blue's birthday, but I'm having a hell of a time finding it (someone help me). Also, the Sinnoh Dex Holders are 3 years younger than Gold and Silver, because of plot reasons.**

**Gold: Now we are starting the chapter so that Green doesn't throw a tantrum. **

***Green mauls Gold***

* * *

June

"Green, wake up!" called a very persistent voice.

Green groaned. _Why do you have to crush my dreams, voice?_

Yellow sighed from downstairs.

"If I have to wake up early, so do you." She yelled.

Green instantly jumped up. Yellow might be mellow and kind most of the time, but she definitely wasn't a morning person. He groggily stumbled downstairs where all the Dex Holders (sans Blue and Crystal) were gathered.

Gold smirked. " You know, Senior Green, I'm pretty sure the person that organizes the meeting is supposed to be first one there."

Red grinned. "But then, Green spent all night planning his wife's birthda-"

Green punched him in the face setting off a chain reaction:

1: Green punched Red in the face.

2: Yellow mauls Green

3: Gold manages to pry Yellow off Green, but in the process end up holding her in his arms.

4: Red attacks Gold.

5: Sapphire throws a pie at Ruby, taking advantage of the chaos.

6: The pie hits Silver and Emerald, and they throw food back at her.

7: The Dex Holders are engaged in a food fight.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Crystal sighed, "Can't we do something besides shopping."

Soul glared at her, "It's Blue's birthday not yours! She gets to decide."

Blue grinned, "Well, I guess we could always go bother Green."

Crystal and Soul exchanged knowing smiles, and for a moment Crystal felt a connection with the other girl. Then, her jealousy returned, and she resumed glaring. Soul glared as well.

* * *

**Trainer from Johto: Train wreck set up! Now we just wait for them to collide!**

**Green: *stops punching Gold* Let me see that. **

_**Green reads chapter two script.**_

**Trainer from Johto: What do you think?**

**Green: I'm going to go jump of a cliff. Better than being murdered than Blue.**

**Gold (has a concussion): Why Blue lady be beating up the Green guy.**

**Trainer from Johto (deceptively calm): Gold, old buddy, old pal... YOU NEED TO START GRAMMARING.**

**Gold (recovered from concussion): Why should I listen to you?**

**Trainer from Johto: I've got a review and you haven't!**

**Gold (rolls eyes): What happened while I was gone.**

**_Gold reads chapter two script._  
**

**Gold (recovered from concussion): YOU PUT SOUL AND CRYS IN THE SAME SCENE! ARE YOU INSANE?!**

**Trainer from Johto: Well, duh, of course I'm insane. Why else would I put up with you? Now, back to the future! I mean ****chapter!**

**Green: Please don't make Blue angry with me!**

**Gold: None of us own Pok-**

**Trainer from Johto: Chapter Start!**

* * *

Gold snapped up into a sitting position. "At least let me finish the disclaimer!"

All the other Dex Holders stopped throwing food and turned to him. Green took the oppurtunity to come out from behind the couch survey the situation.

_...Blue's gonna kill me isn't she..._

Silver's pokegear suddenly rang, interrupting Green's thought. The red haired boy hit the speaker button and so the others could hear.

"Hey Silver, Blue's coming! Hope you're ready!"

Silver snapped his poke gear shut and frantically started cleaning up. The others froze for a moment and then started helping. Gold and Ruby rushed to the kitchen, while Sapphire Emerald Silver and Green fixed the house (they broke a few windows and walls).

Yellow tripped on her way to help, landing in Red's arms.

"AH, RED!" she shrieked.

Red winced, "HEY YELLOW, WHY ARE WE SCREAMING."

Yellow flushed and started to slowly back away, "N-no reason. Um... I'm g-gonna help Gold and Ruby."

"Yel, wait!" Red reached after, only to be grabbed by Green.

"Make out later, we've got work to do!"

Red flushed then paled as he realized Blue would kill them all if they ruined her birthday.

* * *

**Green: What the *beep* happened! Did we finish!**

**Trainer from Johto: Remember to review everyone! Oh, ****and the next chapter's intro will feature Soul and Crystal.**

**Gold: You really are insane.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stornet, Wings of Doom Part 1

**Soul: What with your hair? Sometimes it's blue and sometimes it's brown!**

**Crystal: What with your outfit? It's ridiculous!**

**Gold (covering behind couch): We're just going to ignore them.**

**Trainer from Johto: Yeah... good idea. Anyway, this chapter, we get to find out what's(glass shatters in background) going on with the legendaries.**

**Gold: Disclaimer- **

**Soul and Crystal (trying to kill each other): None of us own pokemon. SHUT UP! STOP IT! I MEAN IT!**

**Trainer from Johto: Link start! I mean chapter!**

* * *

July 1st, 8 am, 5 minutes after the food fight ended...

Mewtwo hovered over Sinnoh, pondering his next move. With his new powers, he could sense the presence of evil near Kanto, but he had strict orders to stay in Sinnoh directly from Arceus. However, there didn't seem to be an immediate threat in this region...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Articuno rose from it's lair, sensing a dark presence. With a echoing screech, it called on Moltres and Zapdos to join it. The three birds flew to meet the aggressor at Viridian Forest. All three birds circled the forest waiting to see what would happen.

* * *

2 hours ago, dark dimension (**A/N **This chapter contains lots of time skips, stalling, and changing POV)

The Dark Lord let out a howling laughter. Arceus was so predictable. _**'If he was smart, he would have sent each legendary to the last place I would look.'**_

_**"STORNET! I remember you complaining about some pesky flies... Go wipe them out!" **_roared the Lord of Destruction.

A figure resembling a bee rose from the desolate landscape, and flew out to battle.

* * *

8:15, Viridian Forest

Articuno watched as the pokemon evacuated below her. _'The last war wiped out almost half the planet. Will we be able to survive another one?'_

Zapdos hissed impatiently. "I know this presence... SHOW YOURSELF, STORNET!" _  
_

_**"Be careful what you wish for, fly!"** _

Thunder crackled of in the distance, and large bee-like creature flew down from the heavens. It had two drills made of ice, lightning for wings, and two flaming eyes. Instead of black and yellow, it was white and purple, and about the size of Zekrom.

Moltres, ever the hothead, attacked to with a Flamethrower. Stornet flash to the side and struck with a Discharge. Zapdos flew into it and absorbed the electricity with Lightning Rod, while Articuno used Blizzard. Stornet let out a small cry of pain, then responded with Tri Attack.

* * *

**Gold: We're done already?**

**Trainer from Johto: No! I'm just building suspense!**

* * *

Blue rushed toward towards the distant figures of the legendary birds, her pokeballs at the ready. A Tri Attack struck Zapdos and Moltres, freezing/paralyzing them, respectively. Articuno dove down and out of the way, then fired a Blizzard at the unidentified bee-thing.

Crystal shouted at Soul over the roar of the wind, "Go get help!"

Soul protested briefly, then grit her teeth and flew away. Blue noted that Soul was out of harm's way, then refocused her attention on the fight. Articuno was on the run from continuous Fire Blasts, which were setting the forest ablaze. Blue smiled and joined the battle with an all-out Hydro Cannon, putting out the bee-thing's fire.

Articuno was briefly caught of guard, then flew over to Blue and Crystal, using the steam as a smokescreen.

_"Blue! It's been a long time!" _cried the Ice Phoenix.

Blue nearly fell off her Wigglytuff. "You can talk!"

Articuno smiled. "_A blessing from Lord Arceus. We can catch up later. Right now we need to stop Stornet."_

Blue nodded and jumped on while Crystal flew off to heal the other birds. Articuno then headed straight toward... what had she called that thing? Stornet? Well, whatever it was, it looked pissed. Stornet attacked with lightning and fire, but Blue used Nidy and Blasty to counter while Articuno blasted Ice Beams and Blizzards as fast as she could. Under normal circumstances, that would have done the trick, but the stupid bee was too damn strong. Nidy and Blasty needed to rest between blasts, so Articuno had to fly fast to avoid splash damage, greatly reducing her own accuracy. And, the attacks that did come close were dodged at an insane speed. 'Come on, Blue, think... That's it!"

Stornet roared angrily, "_**Stand still, Articuno!"**_

The huge, infuriated Stornet rushed toward Articuno with icy drills extended.

* * *

Blue stared for a moment, then said what would most likely be her last words, "Damn it all."


End file.
